Harry Potter and The Star of Light
by Angel of Light3
Summary: ~*Chapter 6 up* Who got caught and how did harry solve the Anape prolem. find out in this chapter~ Harry and his friends and their adventures and mis adventures. please r+r love ya les
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or objects in this story all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling  
  
AN: Here it is!! My first HP fanfic *pauses while grinning broadly*. I hope u like it, and Review please, please, please, please *while on knees*. This chapter goes out to some brilliant authors in my opinion, whos work I have practically lived off the past few months, as well as one of my best friends: They are in no particular order:  
  
BuckBeak's Girl (candy my best friend) Miranda Flairgold Aqualiara And Fairie (Thought I don't think she knows me)  
  
Thanx Les  
  
With out further ado here is the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: the Star of Light  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dreams and Owls  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" a very disgruntled Harry Potter thought as he woke up from a dream with an immense amount of pain searing through his scar, "Why can't he just leave my alone?" He mumbled again as the dream came thundering back at him.  
  
***  
  
Voldemort had called his Death Eaters, all of them, to a meeting. They stood in 3 circles, outer with about 300 Death Eaters, centre with about 250 Death Eaters and the inner with a very select 25. He had called 3 names, Fairolt, Tensi and Hertz. There were 2 in the outer circle and 1 in the centre circle. The three moved to stand in front of Voldemort, they all looked nervous. At this point Voldemort had drawn his wand and in one swift movement all three were bound. "These Three," Voldemort hissed, indicating them with a wave of his hand, "are traitors, spies, the enemy and an example will be made of them." Then Nagini had slithered into the hall and hissed talking to the Dark Lord, thought Harry understood what she said, "Massster, the order hasss been reinssstated, they go for him, the SSStar of Light, tonight, My Massster." "Good Nagini, chose your meal." She had, she chose Tensi, Voldemort had then told 4 Death Eaters to take the other two to the dungeon. "We go for him now," he had told the 25 of the inner circle and in a swirl of cloaks they had disapparated.  
  
***  
  
It was at this point that Harry noticed that the clock said 01:24. He'd been fifteen for 1hr 24min and on top of that he had a feeling that Voldemort was on his way to number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
A Sudden sharp tap on the window woke Harry from his thoughts. He opened the widow to find 17 owls waiting for him. This confused Harry to no end, as there should only be 6. Harry's room looked like an owl menagerie, just before Harry was about to shut the window, Hedwig flew in to make the number of owls 18 in total. Harry then set about the task of unburdening the owls of their burdens and package, giving each owl a pat, and owl treat and some water before letting them out the window, one of the last owls was pig who was sitting still and waiting for Harry to relieve him of his package and letter. As Harry did this he wondered what Ron had done to calm the owls down. The last two owls belonged to the Weasleys who were Ron's family, after taking off the packages off Errol and Hermse, Harry noticed that Hermse was carrying Ron's present and on closer inspection he noticed that pig had carried one from Ginny. They all left together Hermse and Pig carrying Errol between them. After all the owls had left, except Hedwig of coarse: thought even she had a package for Harry. Harry now looked at the small mound of presents and letters. He decided to open his exceptionally thick Hogwarts letter first, he took out the top letter and read it.  
  
Dear Mr Potter  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
  
Your request at the end of last year to drop Divination and pick up Ancient Ruins has been accepted  
  
A list of next year's schoolbooks is attached.  
  
Yours sincerely Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
After this Harry pulled out the second letter and read it disbelievingly. It Read:  
  
Dear Mr Potter  
  
You have been made a Gryffindor Prefect along with Ms Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Thomas. The bag is in the envelope and must be worn at all times except Quidditch practices and matches  
  
Yours sincerely Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry then proceeded to pull a prefects badge from the envelope and place it on his bedside table. He then took out the third letter:  
  
Dear Mr Potter  
  
I wish to thank you for your vote sent to me by owl for the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain.  
  
As decided by Oliver Wood, the rest of the team and myself, you have been chosen as the new captain. The badge is enclosed.  
  
Yours sincerely Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry took out another badge and placed it on the table, next to his prefects' badge. Then he took out the 2nd last letter and read:  
  
Dear Mr Potter  
  
As a result of You-Know-Who's return all 4 years and above will 4 optional extra classes, They will be explained to you on arrival thought Professor Dumbledore has requested take all of said classes.  
  
Yours sincerely Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry then read the last letter  
  
Dear Harry  
  
This year the Order of the Phoenix will be stationed at Hogwarts. The base will be the area under the third floor corridor as it is vacant at the moment. More will be explained on your arrival at Hogwarts.  
  
Yours sincerely Professor A. Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
After finally finishing with the Hogwarts letter Harry turned to his presents feeling it was time to open them.  
  
*********  
  
An: what do you think. Next chapter up soon. To review follow the magic arrow!! 


	2. Good and Bad Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or objects in this story all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling  
  
AN: I'm back with my next chapter and hope u enjoy and review!!!(This is important) this gets kinda tedious but it all comes into play later on. After I had finished writing this Candy (Buchbeak girl) told me that a lot of the gifts are like other she has read about. I have not read those stories and am sorry to people who feel that it is their idea. (Thanx at bottom) Enough now on with the story:  
  
Thanx Les  
  
With out further ado here is the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: the Star of Light  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Good and Bad Surprises  
  
Harry decided to start with the unknown presents and letters first, there were 11. The first one was from Victor Krum. He thanked Harry for everything he had done to help in the third task, stopping him from doing too much harm to Cedric, while congratulating Harry on the win (An/again), he also told Harry that it wasn't his fault what happened to Cedric. 'If only I could believe that,' Harry thought bitterly to himself Krum had sent him a miniature snitch which Harry could let loose in a room to practise his seeking abilities. The next was from Fleur, the letter was similar to Krum's, the only difference being the thanks was for rescuing her sister in the second task. She sent Harry a book on hex's and curses. The rest of the unknown presents were mostly sweets with the odd trinket here and there all from admires, this annoyed Harry. He HATED being famous!!  
  
His friends had sent him some interesting shaped presents. One was a basket though he decided to save that till last. The first present he opened was from Mrs Weasley; it contained 3 boxes, 1 being from the twins. One of the two contained a Birthday Cake while the other had a variety of goodies to eat, Fred and George had sent various samples of their "thoroughly tested" products. These Harry put away carefully to use on unsuspecting schoolmates. He then opened Hagrids present, which turned out to be a sword, with a dagger selection, 6 daggers in all. Hargid told him that they might be helpful, the same thing he had told Harry on his 13th birthday, though this time Harry new what he meant. It could be explained in one word. Voldemort. The next present was from Ginny, Harry opened it to find a necklace on a leather tie, on it was a charm in the shape of a lightning bolt, which, Ginny informed him through a note, was his life symbol, and had been since the day he was born. She told him that the charm would protect him and those he cared for.  
  
He opened Ron's present and found a full chess set and strategies book, Ron's letter read:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy birthday, mate. Now you can practise and maybe start beating me. Enclosed are 4 Daily Prophet articles you might find interesting.  
  
See you soon Ron  
  
P.S. We think Dumbledore will let u come in about 3 or 4 days, at least we hope so!  
  
Harry just grinned, he then pulled out the articles and his jaw dropped open.  
  
FUDGE RESIGNS - DARK LORD RETURNS  
  
The article went on to relive the third task and the events following it.  
  
WHO'LL IT BE: ARTHER WEASLEY HEAVY FAVORITE FOR MINISTER  
  
ARTHER WEASLEY IS NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC  
  
Harry gaped at the last one how and why hadn't Ron told him he thought.  
  
The last one mad Harry gasp:  
  
MINISTER PARDONS SIRIUS BLACK: OFFICIAL JULY 31ST  
  
Then Harry noticed another piece of parchment in Ron's envelope, it said:  
  
The last ones dad's Birthday present to you.  
  
He sat in shocked silence for 10 minutes before turning to Hermione's gift and picked up the letter.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
How have you been? I hope you have done all your Homework!! I'm going to Ron's in 2 days and hope to see you there or I hope to see you in Diagon Alley and if not on the train to Hogwarts, write back soon.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
P.s. Have you heard about Ron's dad and Sirius? How cool is that.  
  
Harry opened his present to find a bracelet of gold with a small part of a charm connected to the chain, there was another note:  
  
Ron and I have the other 2 parts to the charm Friends Forever 'Mione  
  
Now the only present left was the basket, Harry was so curious about the noises he had to open the present. Letter first he thought. Upon opening it he noticed it was in 2 different handwritings. It read:  
  
To my Godson Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday. We hope you have a great day The present is to keep you from getting to bored and don't worry it wont be a problem. We'll see you sooner than you think  
  
Keep safe, please  
  
At this Harry grumbled, why did everyone think he went looking for trouble, it found him!!!  
  
Love Sirius Remus  
  
Harry opened the basket to find two puffskeins curled into balls sleeping.  
  
'AHH CUTE,' Harry thought as he looked at them Harry's scar suddenly erupted into pain. There was an explosion outside. Harry ran to the window and looked down at the scene on the street. There stood Voldemort with his Death Easters and opposite them some unknown wizards and witches in blue, green and red, hexes, curses and counter- curses flying in every direction.  
  
"OH SHIT!!" Harry whispered the exclamation, "what am I going to do now?"  
  
Instinctively grading his wand and running to the front door. "I have to stop this," this was Harry's last thought before he ran out the door.  
  
****************  
  
AN/ Heather: Thanx for the comment and I'm glad you like the first chapter, sorry it took me a while, I just started my 3rd term and life has been a bit hectic lately, I'll try to update sooner. Kit:: ya there is defiantly a lot and ya I did know that(LOL), thanks for your kind words they were greatly appreciated!  
  
Thank all, more soon press the button below to review PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!! I need sustenance and they are what I live off!!  
  
Check ya later  
  
~*Les*~ 


	3. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or objects in this story all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, though I do own the poems and would like to know what you think.  
  
A.N/ I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG. My teachers have given us so much work this past week it has not been funny. From now on I'll try to update at least twice a week!!! I'm looking for a Beta reader so anyone who's interested please leave your e-mail address in the review, also do this if you would like email updates when the next chapters are up.  
  
Luv Ya Loads Les  
  
Here's the third chapter of Harry Potter and the Star of Light  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Truths Revealed  
  
Harry felt trapped caught between the urge to hide and the need to help. It was his fight, no one else must die to save him, that was his last thought before he rushed into the fight firing curses, hexes, and counter- curses around. He had been doing this for 10 minutes when he heard a deadly two words:  
  
AVADA KADAVA  
  
Without a second though Harry jumped in front of the unforgivable absorbing it into his outstretched hands. The street fell extremely quite. Harry felt a power release deep within his soul, radiating thought him, bring with knowledge of thousands of years of lost magic and complete understanding of new magic. The power seeped through his skin, snaking away from his body and creating an impenetrable shield between the two group of wizards and witches.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry stated in a frighteningly calm voice, "leave and never return here, I will always protect it."  
  
"I'll get you, Potter," Voldemort hissed back, "I WILL kill you."  
  
With that he and his Death Eaters apparated out leaving the wounded behind."  
  
"Right, who's in charge here?" Harry asked the awed group in front of him.  
  
"I am, my liege," A man stepped forward and bowed followed by the rest of the people in the street.  
  
"Stand, I am your friend not your ruler, we need to take care of the muggles in the street that saw this and you my friend need to take me to you commander." Harry said a slow frown creeping onto his face, "Why did he call me, my liege?" He wondered taking note of the fact that on their doorstep stood the Dursleys, all three of whom look about ready to faint. ********** 'Right, who wants to start,' Harry asked the council who sat in front of him looking apprehensive.  
  
'I will, my liege,' said a sturdy looking man with a scar across his face.  
  
'Right, first thing I want to know is why does everyone keep calling me that?' Harry said starting his questioning.  
  
'Simply because that exactly what you are. The real ruler of the order, the true Star of Light.'  
  
'Ok next question."  
  
This line of questioning had carried on for about 2 hours, when the door burst open and Harry, without even realising what had happened, was encased in the a huge bear hug.  
  
'Sirius, I need to breath'  
  
'What did I tell you? I said stay out of trouble!!" Sirius said in an annoyed tone.  
  
'It came looking for me, like usual," Harry muttered clearly  
  
'Yes, but you ran out and embraced it like a long lost brother!' Sirius scolded, 'don't ever do that to me again. EVER!!'  
  
'Okay Sirius calm down, right where were we.'  
  
'I was about to give you the prophecy my liege,' Harry had given up trying to stop them calling him this an hour ago.  
  
Harry read then reread the prophecy. It said:  
  
The Ruler must stand He must save the land Defeating greatest evil The Evil shall fall at his feet Finally admitting defeat  
  
The stars points shall lead him His connections will prevail The Star himself shall never fail.  
  
'Okay, so who is going to tell what I'm supposed to do now?' Harry asked smiling a weird smile.  
  
'If you follow me my liege I'll show you to your quarters said one of the guards in the room.'  
  
'Well then lets get this show on the road.' Harry told the men in front of him who scurried into action. Harry turned and strode out of the room motioning for Sirius to follow him.  
  
********** 'So, My liege,' Sirius said smirking, after the guard left them alone in Harry's new chamber, knowing that this would piss his Godson off to no end.  
  
'Sirius, don't even go there,' Harry respond bitterly fixing his Godfather with a penetrating stare, worse than even Dumbledore's.  
  
'OK, OK, geez, I was just having some fun!!'  
  
'HA, HA, very funny'  
  
At that moment what looked like two balls of fluff sped towards Harry, almost knocking him off his feet.  
  
'What the' Harry thought to, regaining his balance.  
  
In his arms sat his puffskeins clutching to him for dear life.  
  
Suddenly all Harry's belongings stood in front of him. 'Cool,' Harry thought to himself, 'that's one problem taken care of.'  
  
'Now to business,' Harry said smiling at Sirius, 'these two need names.  
  
**********  
  
A week had past and Harry had settled into his daily routine. Over that week, Harry had magically changed as the power stated to take hold of his body, giving him strength, agility, unnatural speed, prowess, height and supreme fighting abilities. Another change had been that he no longer needed glasses, and his eyes glowed different shades of green to reflect his mood.  
  
As Harry sat at the head of the council table listening to the spies report on Voldemort's latest plans, a brown Tawny owl flew in through the highest window and landed in front of Harry holding a blood red envelope. The room went quiet as Harry untied the note and the owl flew away. He opened the envelope and his face dropped as he read the letter. What the letter contained made his heart wrench in his chest, WHY? He thought. He reread the letter:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I'm uninterrupted left alone, Not answering the ringing phone, Thought I'm wide awake, To much energy it would take, All I do is utter a small groan.  
  
I'm scared it won't take me, Thought I know it will, It will make me free, After I take these pills.  
  
I look around the room, My last resting place, With a determined look on my face, After this I shall rest in a tomb.  
  
1,2,3, all ten pills gone, My friend will mourn and then go on, It wont be long now till I'm dead, My body weighing them down like lead.  
  
My head is light, The moonbeam's bright, There's no time to look back, Then suddenly all I see is black.  
  
Harry, it hurts so much. I can't live without him. THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!! You are a great friend and I know you would have saved him. I loved him and need him but I'll always miss you. Remember me always  
  
For the last time  
  
Cho.  
  
She'd killed herself, She'd actually killed herself. After this thought he stood up and left the room heading to his chamber. Once there he broke down and cried till he was fast asleep.  
  
**********  
  
The next day Harry awoke with a monstrous headache and staring into the two concerned faces or his Godfather and Remus Lupin who must have arrived during the night.  
  
'Harry are you OK?' Sirius asked looking at Harry with sympathy and concern written all over his face  
  
'Ya just in shock.' Harry smiled back, 'when's the funeral?'  
  
'Saturday,' Lupin replied  
  
'Make sure I can make it, please.' Harry told them  
  
'Right, Harry and by the way the Weasley and Hermione are arriving this afternoon. The letter came while you were asleep.' Sirius warned him  
  
'Thanx guys see you later.' Harry responded  
  
'Ok Harry, see you then,' Lupin said as he and Sirius left the room leaving Harry alone with his thoughts  
  
*******************  
  
A.N./ What you think. Review and tell me (Hint, Hint). Any questions can be e-mailed to me at angel_of_light81@Hotmail.com or in your review and all shall be revealed in my answer, well not everything.  
  
Thanx to my Reviewers:  
  
Aqualaria- Me too. Completely, 100%. Hope you like it ( Miranda Flairgold- That Sucks! glad you could review though( Potter-Freak123- I hate reading them, I love writing them!! ( Anonymous- Yes, Yes, both are vital to the story, sorry ( ( Grace Hp- Here it is!!! ( Amy- Sorry it took so long!!( It's here now(  
  
Love you guys  
  
Les  
  
PS - CANZ WHERE"S MY REVIEW!! 


	4. The Order of the Light Pheonix

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or objects in this story all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, though I do own the poems and would like to know what you think.  
  
A.N/ Thank God for half term. 4 days with no school YA!!!!!!!! Life at school has just got really good as House plays finished on Wednesday night. Now all I have is my sport and homework, which shouldn't hamper me too much. Now people I really need a beta reader any offers email me please at angel_of_light81@Hotmail.com *make pathetic puppy dog eyes*. This chapter should answer some of the questions left from the last chapter.  
  
Luv Ya Loads Les  
  
So without further rambling from me, here's chapter 4:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Order of the Light Phoenix  
  
  
  
An hour later, Harry was up, nursing a goblet of headache potion, and reading a list of names that his assistant Tristian had brought to him half an hour ago. They were the name of the Order of the Light Phoenix members. So far he had got through all the lower order members, and had just got to the ranked members when he saw something that caused him to drop his goblet. On the paper, written in black ink, were the names of some professors at Hogwarts, except the headmasters, with the section they were in charge of next to their names,  
  
McGonagall - Transfiguration Snape - Potions and Spying Flitwick - Charms Hagrid - Care for Order's Creatures Trelawney - Divination ("Just when I thought I was getting rid of her," he thought bitterly) Vector - Arithmancy and Translations Pomfrey - Medical  
  
When Harry had got past his prof's names, he got to the other people with high ranks. Here Harry recognised some of the names, like:  
  
Charlie Weasley - Order Dragon Handler Bill Weasley - Curses Research Arthur Weasley - Ministry Liaison Sirius Black - Fighting Techniques Remus Lupin - Strategies ('I never thought about how the Weasley, Sirius and Remus new about the base,' he thought to himself) Alastor Moody - General curses and self defence  
  
Now Harry got to the Council members, some he'd met and others he hadn't:  
  
Barnard Dent - Councillor 7 Suzie Fenton - Councillor 6 Michael Ventin - Councillor 5 Natalie Ford - Councillor 4 Ken Johnson - Councillor 3 Marsha Berry - Councillor 2 John Levine - Councillor 1 Albus Dumbledore - Head Councillor  
  
'No surprise there,' Harry thought, though thinking back Harry hadn't seen him or any of the other professor around the base, 'they must be avoiding it.'  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
'Come in,' Tristian entered, 'The Weasleys and Miss Granger have arrived, my liege.'  
  
' Thank you Tristian, I'll receive them in my office in ten minutes'  
  
' Yes, my liege.'  
  
********* 'Hello all,' Harry said after entering his office a few minutes latter.  
  
'Harry!!' Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
'Young lady,' Tristian exclaimed, 'that is hardly proper manners when in the presence of, my liege, the Star of Light.' Hermione let go as if Harry had suddenly caught fire.  
  
'That all right Tristian, that is all for now, I'll call you if I need you,' Harry said to a very disgruntled Tristian.  
  
'Yes, my liege,' Tristian responded, 'I'll send some tea, and I'll call when lunch is ready.'  
  
'Thank you Tristian.'  
  
After Tristian had left, Harry turned around to face his friends, 'Thank God you're here, I'm about to scream.'  
  
'Why would that be, my liege,' Ron asked a humorous twinkle in his eyes  
  
'Not you to,' Harry responded sinking into the chair behind his desk and letting his head fall into his hands.  
  
*********  
  
After Harry had finally got his friends and the Weasleys to stop calling him "my liege" they had quite a fun conversation about what had happened to them during the first month and a half of vacation.  
  
At this moment Harry was showing all of them to their chambers with directions to his chambers and the dining hall.  
  
Now Harry and his two closest friends sat in Harry's office talking about what would be happening this year at school. Quidditch was the top of the agenda for the trio, all looking forward to the first season in a year and the prospects of squashing Slytherin in the cup, as well as the house cup.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
'Yes, Harry answered in exasperation, 'Enter.'  
  
'Lunch is served, my liege,' Tristian told him from the doorway.  
  
Thank Tristian,' Harry said, deciding he was going to have to think up a new saying as that was getting old, real fast.  
  
'Let go to lunch then, then maybe we can play a game on the base pitch. I'm sure we'll find enough people to make teams with,' He said mischievously, knowing that it would be really easy to get full teams, all he had to do was say the word.  
  
On the way out of his office he picked up a book he needed to look through to read during lunch  
  
********* While at lunch, his friend fell into one of their normal arguments and Harry busied himself reading, suddenly he found another prophecy, it read:  
  
Born in midsummer, Sentenced to die, The who lived becomes the night sky, Lighting strikes at command of his master, Defeating the original caster.  
  
Risen by the blood of the order, First, protected by the marauder, Save the Wizarding World he must, Defeating evils everlasting lust.  
  
Suddenly n alarm sounded!  
  
'Damn you Voldemort,' Harry swore aloud as the hall scurried into action, 'I was looking forward to dessert.'  
  
After this Harry ran to the council chamber and awaited the other councillors, needing the information about the attack before he could go and fight.  
  
'What do you want know,' He mumbled as the rest of the councillors rushed into the room.  
  
*******************  
  
A.N./ Do you people think my poems are good? Should I write more to post them separately? Please tell me. Review as well, I love reading them. Any questions can be e-mailed to me at angel_of_light81@Hotmail.com or in your review and all shall be revealed in my answer, well not everything. If you would like an e-mail update leave your e-mail address in your review along with your name.  
  
Thanx to my all my reviewers:  
  
Aqualaria- Thanx, I'm still looking, I think you do great. Hope you liked it ( Miranda Flairgold- Here we are, sorry it confused you. I have a tendency to ramble. Tell me what you think. Canz -took you long enough, thanx anyway, great new chapter by the way (everyone should read her story, it's wonderful)  
  
Love you guys (and all the others who read but don't review *pout a bit then smiles again*)  
  
Les 


	5. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or objects in this story all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, though I do own the poems and would like to know what you think.  
  
A.N/ I was sick today so I got this chapter typed up. I hate being sick!! Now people I in desperate need of a beta reader any offers email me please at angel_of_light81@Hotmail.com *make pathetic puppy dog eyes, while begging on hands and knees*. Luv Ya Loads Les  
  
Here's chapter 5, hope you like it:  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Battle  
  
  
  
'What do you want know,' He mumbled as the rest of the councillors rushed into the room.  
  
*********  
  
'Where is he attacking,' Harry asked.  
  
'Diagon alley, my liege,' answered John Levine.  
  
'Right I want Wolf, Dolphin, Tiger, Orange, Purple, Blue and Gold on this. I want captives!' Harry ordered the room, 'Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on we have much time!'  
  
Michael Ventin quickly left the room and her voice could be heard, magically amplified, giving the orders to the groups the position to meet so they could leave immediately.  
  
'I need Lion, Badger, Green and Red outside my quarters in 2 minutes, Harry said.  
  
Immediately Ken Johnson left to gather those groups.  
  
'All of you are to stay at the base and keep it running smoothly, ' also make sure the medical wing is ready for the injured wizards and witches.  
  
And with that Harry strode out of his room and headed towards his chambers.  
  
*********  
  
'You all are, for this mission, going to be my elite force,' our main aim is to locate the central group, who are giving the orders and take them out, I don't care if you stun them, hang them upside down or knock their lights out the old fashioned way. I want them alive, got that,' the people around him nodded, 'right lets go.'  
  
********* When Harry's group arrived at Diagon Alley, a minute later the battle was in full swing, it reminded Harry of the one he'd witnessed, and partaken in a few weeks ago. Harry then noticed that the group of Death Eaters that he and his group were going to target were not making it difficult to find them. They were in the front line firing all sorts of curse, hexes and jinxes. Harry signalled for his group to straight away start taking action. The groups worked like a well-oiled machine seeming to read each other's minds. Green and Lion took the frontal attack with Harry in the lead, while Badger and Red snuck up behind the Death Eaters. When they were all in position, Harry noticed that one of the Death Eaters was holding back, only firing the disarming and stunning spell and rarely did the Death Eater aim in the right place he mainly aimed off to the right a little. The rest of the Death Eater's were having too much fun to notice. Harry decided to let that one get away having a suspicion as to who it was. Harry then sent the signal to the leaders and they attacked as one, stunning just over ¾ of the leading Death Eaters, curing as the Death Eater he'd seen earlier fell when hit by a stunning spell from behind, after getting over the shock of the attack most of the remaining leaders disapparated leaving behind a large group of confused rookies and trainees who upon noticing that they were in deep trouble as their leaders where gone they quickly disapparated leaving about 17, including the leaders, in the orders custody.  
  
'Now lets get these idiots back to the base. Get all injured order members to the base medical wing, the civilians to St Mungo's and the overflow bring back to the base.' Harry told the order groups who started to carry out his orders immediately, 'Now lets see if my suspicions were correct,' Harry mumbled to himself as he walked towards the fallen Death Eaters. He found the one in question and unmasked him, confirming his suspicions. It was Severus Snape.  
  
'Enervate,' Harry said pointing his wand at Snape.  
  
'Potter,' Snape gasped upon waking, 'what took you so long.'  
  
'I think Severus that the better question at the moment is how we get you back into the spy ranks now that you've been "capture",' Harry replied, 'but we'll discuss this later, right now we need to get the rest of THEM,' He said indicating the Death Eaters is disgust, 'back to the base.'  
  
'Yes Potter, later indeed.'  
  
With that Harry transported himself back to his room in the base, flopping onto his bed, dreading the meeting he new would happen in the next few hours, right now he needed time to reflect on the events that had just happened and what he was going to do with those Damn Death Eaters once he had finished their interrogation.  
  
Now all had to so was face the rest of the order.  
  
*******************  
  
A.N./. there it is Chapter 5, what ya think, come on tell me. Review, I love reading them. Any questions can be e-mailed to me at angel_of_light81@Hotmail.com or in your review and all shall be revealed in my answer, well not everything. If you would like an e-mail update leave your e-mail address in your review along with your name.  
  
Thanx to my reviewer:  
  
Miranda Flairgold- You're the best you know that.  
  
Love you guys (and all the others who reed but don't review *pout a bit then smiles again*)  
  
Les 


	6. The meeting and The Interogation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or objects in this story all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, though I do own the poems and would like to know what you think.  
  
A.N/ I dedicated this chapter to the late Richard Harris, my perfect Dumbledore. May he rest in peace. Post thoughts and feeling in your reviews, dedicate them to him!! Now on a happier note people I in desperate need of a beta reader. Any offers. E-mail me please at angel_of_light81@Hotmail.com or leave the offer with your e-mail address in your review *make pathetic puppy dog eyes, while begging on hands and knees*. Luv Ya Loads Les  
  
Here's chapter 6, In memory of Richard Harris the only Dumbledore:  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Meeting and the Interrogation  
  
  
  
Now all he had to so was face the rest of the order.  
  
*********  
  
'Harry? Harry!!' Hermione called urgently running into his room and encasing him in a bone-crunching hug.  
  
'It's ok I'm fine, look all in one piece' Harry said trying to calm the nearly hysterical girl down.  
  
'You could have been hurt.'  
  
'Hermione'  
  
'You could have been captured.'  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
'Or worse yet you could have been killed.'  
  
'HERMIONE!!'  
  
'It was just an attack, Voldemort,' Hermione cringed upon hearing the name, 'wasn't even there, he was hiding, to afraid to show his face.'  
  
'Harry, mate, your OK' Ron stated upon entering the room.  
  
'Ya, it was a small scale attack nothing a few divisions couldn't take care of.'  
  
'Guys, I have some order stuff to take care of, we'll have some fun later. Give me about 2-hours it shouldn't take all that long.'  
  
'OK, man see you later.' Ron said  
  
'Harry is there a library,' this from Hermione of course. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
'Yes, second floor, third corridor on the left, 17 door on the right.' Harry answered Hermione. Then turning to Ron he told him that the teachers were going to be there in ten minutes and he should probably finish, or at least start his homework. Ron paled a little, and mumbled something about 'traitorous Best Friends'.  
  
Now all he had to do was give Tristian the instructions and it would be all A for away.  
  
*********  
  
Harry sat in the high backed chair in the middle of the council, even, for the first time, Albus Dumbledore, who sat to Harry's right.  
  
'Bring in the first prisoner,'  
  
Two guards walked in, one on either side of a masked wizard. They removed the mask, to find none other than the esteemed Avery. Many in the room gasped. Avery glared at Harry with a look of utter disgust on his face.  
  
'Avery, You are to herby be charged with Murder, the use of the unforgivable curses, and support of Lord Voldemort. Do you have anything to say for yourself?'  
  
Avery remained silent.  
  
'You will be questioned under Versevium ((SP)). Then sentencing will be past, depending on the verdict you will be handed to the ministry for punishment. Do you understand.'  
  
Avery continued to look at Harry not answering his question.  
  
'Right then lets get started.'  
  
Harry signalled to one of the guards to administer the potion. It was topped with a Dark grey cap that looked almost black. After the potion was administered Harry asked three questions.  
  
'Do you serve Lord Voldemort?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Have you ever used an unforgivable?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Have you ever committed murder?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'That will be all. Stand him in the corner.' He said to the guard carefully keeping his expression masked.  
  
This means of questioning was used for all the Death Eaters, Macnair, Nott, Crabbe and of course Goyle. Now they reached the last Death Eater, he was unmasked and the whole room gasped in the chair sat none other than Severus Snape.  
  
This time when the potion was administer only one person in the room noticed the difference in the bottle of potion. The cap was pure black. In fact this bottle did not contain the truth potion all in contain was simple water. Harry asked the three questions for one last time.  
  
'Do you serve Lord Voldemort?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Have you ever used an unforgivable?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Have you ever committed murder?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
After this all the Death Eaters were brought forward to face Harry.  
  
'You are herby found guilty of all three charges by the council of the Order of the Light Phoenix' Harry stated without emotion in his voice. 'You will be delivered to the ministry as soon as we have finished collecting information from you.'  
  
The Guards took the prisoners out into the hall. The order council started to talk for a while then a load commotion out in the hall caught their attention. They all sat there in silence as Harry had instructed them to before the meeting. The guards entered the room 5 minutes later and bowed to Harry.  
  
'They escaped as planned, my liege.' One guard said.  
  
'They are now on their way back to He-who-must-not-named. They will once again fully trust Snape.'  
  
'Thank you, and his name is Voldemort though I would prefer if you called him Tom. I will not have him called by anything but one of his names. Is this understood by all.'  
  
'Yes, my liege' they all chorused  
  
'Now tell me, who's up for a game of Quidditch, I need something to help me relax and then I think we could all use a training session.'  
  
The council all cheered and ran out to gather all the order at the Quidditch pitch.  
  
As Harry when to fetch his friend, he thought, 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
*******************  
  
A.N./. Next chapter will contain the order Quidditch game, the training session and Harry's first meeting with his teachers. Any questions can be e-mailed to me at angel_of_light81@Hotmail.com or in your review and all shall be revealed in my answer, well not everything. If you would like an e- mail update leave your e-mail address in your review along with your name.  
  
Thanx to my reviewers:  
  
Aqualairi- Sorry again, I try to be fast. Thanx your on mine to. Buckbeak Girl- Thanx Canz. Yours is great too. See you soon, tomorrow actually.  
  
Love you guys (and all the others who read but don't review *pout a bit then smiles again*)  
  
Les 


End file.
